Return To Me
by The Unapologetic
Summary: Sasuke leave Naruto with a promise to come back to him but can Sasuke keep that promise and will Naruto last until he returns for him. Only time and fate can SasuNaru other pairings self harm Yaoi for later chapter's.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys how's it going, I know you're probably wondering why am I writing something else when I haven't even updated My Family's Secret wellllll I CAN'T HELP IT this has been in the back of my mind like many other story's but this one somehow found its way to the surface so here we are.

This'll most likely be a one shot depending on how I feel or if you want me to continue but it won't be until after I finish My Family's Secret which will be ending soon though

Warning: SasuxNaru BoyxBoy Language hints of yaoi.

Disclaimer: I went past Kishimoto sensei house to see if he'd lend me Naruto before he could answer Sasuke Chidoried my ass outta there.

Un beta'd as always.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sasukeeeeeeeee!" Was the shrill echo resounding through the valley of death.

Stopping in his tracks the youngest Uchiha turned around to see his teammate Naruto Uzumaki standing on the other side of the waterfall panting for breath.

"Wh-Why Sasuke y-you p-pick that freak over your fri-friends" he gasped between breaths.

Not even bothering to look at the blonde Sasuke continued to walk "Sasuke! Please I thought we talked about this. He is not worth it, this obsession with power you have you don't have to go to HIM for it there's another way"

"Go home Naruto" was his only reply.

The blonde paused for a second "What home I don't have one. I only ever called that place home because you were there, with you gone it's only four walls and a bed. It's more like a prison"

"Then go back to it and wait I asked you to sit tight until I return!" He shouted.

"And when will that be Sasuke after you gain power..After you kill Itachi...Or after I've already died of loneliness or of the villagers abuse huh, tell me Sasuke"

"You won't die" was the growled reply.

"How do you know that? You won't be there to protect me, you know they hate me for who I am, of what I am"

"Don't you get it that's why I'm going to him so I CAN protect you! I'll get stronger so next time they come after you I can protect you"

"Sasuke please if you love me like you said you did, you'd stay with me" Naruto said in a pleading way.

Sasuke felt his heart clench he looked at Naruto then disappeared. Naruto stepped forward looking to each side for his friend when he felt arms wrap around him he froze "I'm doing this because I love you please just go home and wait I'll be back for you love just be patient" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Catching the blonde before he hit the ground Sasuke layed him down gently his hand lingering on his neck then pulled away with a gentle caress.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I must avenge my clan by killing Itachi and protecting you by destroying Akatsuki so you must be patient. Goodbye for now Naruto, Goodbye my heart"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you find them yet Pakkun?" the silver haired Jounin called out.

"No I don't smell them but I hear a lot of water. Something must be masking their scent"

"Hm lead the way to the water Pakkun I have a feeling they might be there"

Arriving into a clearing Kakashi stopped in the middle scouting out the area he spotted something orange by the top of the waterfall running over he noticed that it was Naruto unconscious.

"Dammit I was too late to stop you Sasuke, but if Naruto couldn't then I don't think anyone could have"

"Kakashi we better get back Tsunade is probably worried"

"Yea" he said leaning down and scooping Naruto into his arm's then made his way back to the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade sat in the quiet hallway in front of the room Naruto was resting in. She had her arms resting on her legs with her head bent.

"So he couldn't stop him could he. Naruto must feel so terrible" was all she could say.

Kakashi leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling "There wasn't any sign of a struggle so Sasuke must have knocked him out before he could stop him"

"*Sigh* well how do we explain this to her" she said when she felt a familiar Chakra signature coming there way.

"As Team Sevens leader I'll take responsibility of telling Sakura"

"Ah Lady Hokage hello" Sakura said bowing to Tsunade.

"Kakashi sensei how's Sasuke and Naruto can I see them" she asked the Jounin.

He stared at the young girl "Sakura there's something you must know"

"Yes sensei?" She asked confused.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto took in his surroundings realizing he was laying in a hospital bed his memory from earlier today started to come back.

'He left, he really left me' he thought 'Dammit Sasuke you better keep your promise to me teme' Naruto thought reaching for his jacket to pull out the shinobi headband that Sasuke left behind for him.

"Hold onto this until I return to you Naruto" he recalled the last thing Sasuke said before taking off.

"Nooooo he can't be gone. Sasuke no" he could hear Sakura yelling outside his door he knew that she wouldn't come to see him once she calmed down he couldn't bring back 'Her Sasuke'

The day was starting off bad already he could tell and he knew it would only get worse from there.

"Day 1 of Sasuke's departure" the blonde mumbled clutching the headband to his chest.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So how was it not bad for a one shot well at least that's what I think please do review follow favorite like share anything let me know if you want me to finish it bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is Chapter 1 of Return To Me I'll be honest I had no plans in continuing this I was laying around when the prologue poped in my head but all the sudden Favs and Follows and review's had me changing my mind so grab a chair for the show.

Warning I don't really know where this story is going and how I'll write it but I'm starting to get a idea. Yaoi boyxboy SasuNaru language.

Disclaimer : Naruto's mad that I made Sasuke leave so he went back to kishimoto sensei.

Un'beated

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Tsunade I'm really starting to get worried" the brunette haired assistant stated worriedly.

Tsunade just stared right ahead of herself looking out over the village through the Hokage office window.

"He's refusing to eat, drink, talk and he barely sleeps when he does its only from the sleeping pills we give to him" Shizune informed her.

Continuing to stare out the window Tsunade finally turned to look over at her adviser sighing to herself she took a seat in her chair, placing her elbows on the desk she folded her hands under her chin.

"What of Sakura Haruno's condition"

"Well?" She asked once she didn't receive a reply "A-Ah yes Mi'lady Sakura Haruno is in a slightly similar condition she refuses to talk like Naruto but continues to eat,drink and sleep. I wonder why Naruto seems more depressed over this though"

Sighing once again Tsunade spoke "Well that's obvious Sakura loves Sasuke there's no doubt but she had no real bond or connection to him whereas Naruto...him and Sasuke were special"

Shizune stared confusingly at the blonde lady "I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't understand. What do you mean by special?"

Tsunade gaped at her "Shizune you can't tell me you've never noticed" looking at the look on the brunette's face "Jeez Shizune you should really be more attentive"

"Don't be too hard on her Lady Hokage. Not a lot of people would notice only those really close to them" Kakashi said coming through the door.

"I'm sorry but you've really lost me now" she stated.

Kakashi looked at her "Naruto and Sasuke were involved with each other and judging by the state he's in, pretty serious if you ask me "

Shizune gasped at this new information "It makes perfect sense no wonder Naruto is so depressed I would be too if my lover ever left me" she said dejectedly.

Kakashi walked up and grabbed her hand, placing a quick kiss to her knuckles "Don't fret love" he said quickly bring a slight blush to her face.

Clearing her throat to get their attention back she proceeded to ask why he was in her office.

"Oh yea. The package you we're searching for has finally arrived" was all he said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Package? What package?' Shizune thought "FINALLY!" She heard Tsunade exclaim.

"Ah Mi'lady is there something wrong?"

"Shizune let's go we need to meet him before he see's Naruto in the state he's in" she said rushing out the office.

"Him? Him who?" She called after the running Hokage.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_Tick Tick Tick _

Sitting in the middle of the hospital bed with his blue eyes glazed over Naruto sat staring at Sasuke's headband that sat in his lap.

'Day 18 of Sasuke's Departure he still hasn't come back...he may nev-no' the blonde thought shaking his head to get reid of the thought 'He said trust him, he'll come back to me he promised'

**'Aww are you starting to lose faith in your little Uchiha' **came a voice in the back of his mind.

'Shut up I'm not losing faith in him I trust him, he said he'll return so I'll believe in that'

**'Hmm, very nice kid but who are you trying to convince me...or yourself?' **

'What? I'm not trying to convince myself. I know he's coming back he said he loved me'

**'If he really loved you would he have left in the first place' **

'Yes! he left to become stronger to protect me, because he loves me I don't doubt that'

**'See there you go trying to convince yourself again. How can he protect you? he isn't here...but the Villagers are and you know what they will do the moment they see you'**

Naruto froze he felt his blood run cold at the words. He knew the voice was right he was thinking it in the way back of his mind it was one of the reasons he refused to leave the bed let alone the hospital. He was petrified to come face to face with them and hear the words they would speak without the presence of the Uchiha to distract him.

Oh yes how could he forget those hateful phrases that would come from the usually kind citizens of Konoha 'Monster, Beast,That thing the rocks and sticks so many hateful things pointed, thrown and said at him but once Sasuke came he tuned it all out...but now...Sasuke was gone.

Naruto could feel the image and wall that was Sasuke shatter. Gone was his warmth gone was his love even worse gone was his protection.

**'Kukuku Yes Naruto he's gone he left you here alone to SUFFER there's no one to protect you now but me hahaha I'll protect you. Yess you can use my power hmm yes use it the instinct the villagers lash out at you, you may use my power to show them put fear into there soul's like they've done to you' **

'Like..they've...done to...me' the blonde said falling more and more into the fox's subconscious 'Yes Sasuke's...gone but I still have power I won't have to be...afraid anymore' he mumbled.

'Slam'

"Naruto"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finally catching up to Tsunade who stopped in front of the hospital "Mi'lady who are you rushing to meet?" came the gasped question when she caught her breath she felt a precesnce close behind her turning she came face to face with a long haired elderly man.

"Jiraiya"

"Tsunade what a pleasant surprise I didn't know you where going to meet me here"

"Jiraiya I came to warn you"

He gave a confused look "Warn me, warn me of what?"

"It's about Naruto"

"Hm I figured as much I heard about the Uchiha I came to see how he was doing"

"Not so well. He's gone into a state of depression I'm afraid he's taking this really bad if he doesn't brake out of it he'll die of malnourishment, dehydration and insomnia. It's been 18 days and he refuses to eat, drink and sleep"

They stood there silently basking in the seriousness of the situation "Don't worry I have a idea in how to get him back I was just about to go up there and explain it to him. As his Hokage and I'm guessing his doctor you might want to hear this"

"Very well let's go follow me" she said leading the way"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Walking to the door with the plate Uzumaki Naruto on it Jiraiya peered into the small window he saw the young blonde sitting in the middle of the bed with a blue head band in his lap.

Feeling the youth's distress he pushed the door open with a Slam!

"Naruto"

"Ero-sennin? (1)

"Hey kiddo how you holding up"

Naruto's head dropped back down and Jiraiya could hear a little whimper. Looking at him a little longer he walked up to the kid and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey kiddo look I know how you feel a close friend of mine left a very long time ago"

"Now we weren't quite like you and Sasuke" Naruto snapped his head up in shock "Your feeling weak and depressed but Naruto this isn't the way to do it. There are very dangerous people coming after you and with your potential you can be stronger than them"

"Now I'll give you an option you can stay here feeling weak,abandoned and pity yourself or...you can come with me to travel and I'll even train you teach you many things beside the rasengan you can become stronger on your own and defend yourself"

The blonde looked at the man in astonishment that he Jiraiya the Legendary Sannin would actually train the demon child he opened his mouth to answer but was cut off before he could utter a word.

"But if you choose to continue to be depressed to the point where your killing yourself you won't get NO training form me. I'll leave on a quick mission for a month and when I return if you want to go with me you should be in top health Tsunade would have to approve of it of course"

He could see the emotions play out in his eyes he didn't have to hear his answer to know what he would decide "Very well Tsunade you've heard my terms and conditions I'll be expecting a report from you in a month" the gray haired sannin said walking out the hospital room.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade shouted running after the man "Are you sure about this?" she questioned.

"Don't worry Tsunade I'll be back in a month and when I come back I'll be taking Naruto with me"

"Are you sure he'll be ready"

"Don't worry I have faith in that boy he makes you believe in him no matter the odds he'll be ready and packed with a clean bill of health"

Tsunade smiled she truly hoped he was right with everyone she cared about gone Naruto was all she had left and she would do anything to keep him alive, happy and healthy. It was killing her to see her favorite knucklehead like this, it was the main reason she searched for Jiraiya so hard.

"Help him Jiraiya he's all I have left" She said with saddens in her eye's

"I know the same for me ever since Minato left but when we travel together I'll tell him everything he'll be fine trust me" he said with his biggest smile.

Looking at him shocked she gave a soft smile Stepping up to him she gave him a soft peck on the lips "Thank you Jiraiya" was all she said before walking off.

"Hm" then he too dissapered into setting sun.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yay finished phew sorry if it's short I'm really iffy about this story but I'll keep going in hopes it's good I won't update it until after I update My Family's Secret I do want to be halfway through with that until I get into this story real deep please review and share your thoughts I really love hearing from you guys Thank you again for Favoriting following and reviewing bye for now ^_^

1 In my opinion Ero-sennin sounds a lot better than Pervy-Sage.


	3. Chapter 3

Hellooooo I'mmm soooo sorry for not updating in a while it's been crazy in my life jumping from one family crisis to the next moving yayyy my family finally moved a little secret family can be worse than strangers they can do you just as dirty and not care and still smile in your face but enough of that I'm back and I'm really am gonna try and update more normally I have been thinking about this for so long.

This chapter is going to be...hard to write in a way kinda it's this one part that leads up to everything and BOOM THE STORY CHANGED UP ON YOU lol but please do enjoy.

Would you guys be interested in a NaruSasu story I wasn't a fan at first but I'm actually starting to like them let me know.

psychrainbow81:More is on the way :)

zombiephantom17: Really! Thanks I can't wait to see how it goes to :)

Warning: Yaoi boyxboy SasuNaru language lemons (maybe)

Also my friend said I had my anonymous review off o_0 she fixed it though sorry if it was true still learning.

Disclaimer: If Naruto and Sasuke were mine...words can't even explain.

Un beta'd

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Looking up at the younger blonde then back down to the chart the blonde Hokage sighed inwardly "Well brat as much as I hate to admit it, you've got a clean bill of health" she spoke then continued in the next breath "Can't believe the idiot was right"

Looking at Tsunade, Naruto had a look of disbelief on his face he was for certain he wouldn't pass Tsunade's check up. From the moment the Ero-sennin gave him the ultimatum he started sleeping right away to get back his strength that was the hardest part or so he thought. Catching up on sleep was a heck of a lot easier than when he went to eat something for the first time in almost a month, he threw everything back up but he refused to give up there.

He started out small eating crackers and apples here and there once he was able to keep that down he moved onto solid heavier foods. He even started walking around the hospital to get some strength back it was all a very tough ordeal,

So to hear that he was back to normal, well he was seriously shocked.

"Naruto!"

"Huh, what?"

Tsunade glared at him "Like I was saying, Jiraiya sent a messenger frog to inform us of his mission being prolonged for another month"

"Hmph! Damn that Ero-sennin, it was his idea to come back for me in a month he should stick to it!" the blonde said with his face in a pout and his head turned upwards.

Tsunade had to hold back a laugh Jiraiya was right. The old Naruto did come back in the short deadline he was given. He isn't known as the number one Unpredictable ninja for nothing.

"Since you will be joining us for another month, I will be assigning you to missions to keep you busy, until the month is over with" the blonde Hokage said.

"Hm fine do whatever" he mumbled.

"Very well, your first assignment will be with Team Kakashi. Neji will join you as well, meet me in the morning for a debriefing then you head out immediately" she said walking out the door.

"Yes lady Hokage" he mumbled.

Now that he was alone he could let down his wall, sure he was back to normal health but on the inside he was still suffering from the sudden departure of the Uchiha.

"Day 48 of Sasuke's departure" he worked hard to try and move on like the old perv said, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to do it even when the voice in his head told him the young avenger wouldn't be coming back, that he should move on and get strong on his own, but even that voice wasn't making a breakthrough.

He was really hoping to be out of the village so he wouldn't have to run into anyone and deal with the 'Oh it's okay buddy no one could have stopped him' or the 'You failed how could you not bring Sasuke back' especially from Saku- the blonde sat up quickly "Shit!" He cursed loudly.

Tsunade had said he had a mission with 'Team Kakashi' that included Sakura he just knew the pinkett would be angry, and she would get angrier the moment she saw him.

"Kukuku don't tell me you're scared of some little bitch" came the voice again.

'Hmph you don't know Sakura the way I do 'Sasuke-kun' was her everything she probably hates me for not bring him back' he retorted.

He felt the mental strings of his mind pulling him deep into his subconscious. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with the Great Demon Fox Kyuubi.

"That wasn't an answer brat"

Waving his statement off the blonde walked forward to the bars then sat down with his back to them. He was leaning against the bars when the fox asked him another question.

"What are you afraid of Naruto?"

"Nothing"

"Liar. I know when you are lying Naruto, I might not know the truth since you blocked that part of your mind from me but I still know when you're lying" the fox rumbled while putting his massive head on his paws.

The blonde didn't bother to answer him.

"Is it the villagers? I've told you countless times tap into my power and Destroy them!"

Sighing loudly the blonde finally spoke "I won't do that, it will just make things worse Kyuubi, a second Nine tails attach the villagers would have a heart attack"

"Precisely!" The monster fox cackled.

"Hey, Kyuubi?"

"Hm?" A few minutes passed and he still didn't hear nothing from the blonde. Sighing loudly "What is it Naruto?" He asked one red eye opening to look at the little blonde.

"Do you..." he started after five minutes he was still silent.

"Do I what!?" The fox prompted.

"Do you think I should really go with Jiraiya. I mean I'm very excited and happy he chose me to be his disciple, but I'm nervous what if he starts to treat me like the other villagers" he paused " The Fourth Hokage was his disciple- from what I hear a very loved disciple. He probably hates me for what happened to him" the blonde finished in a low voice.

The fox looked at his vessel in pity 'The fool knows nothing'

"IDIOT! IF HE TRULY HATED OR DESPISED YOU, THE PERVERTED SAGE WOULDN'T HAVE TAUGHT YOU THE RASENGAN" the fox roared at the blonde.

"Look brat, if you don't go with him you might regret it thinking you should have, but if you go with him you will be learning from someone who can teach you something no one in this village could. Something even I can't show you" the fox whispered.

Raising his head slowly, Kyuubi's words started to sink in.

The fox scoffed "Besides he might have even more amazing things to show or teach you, he did teach the bastard Fourth Hokage"

Naruto faintly smiled he knew Kyuubi was trying to encourage him in his own way. The blonde stood up and shot the fox a huge smile.

"Thanks Kyu" with that said the blonde ran from the room. When he opened his eyes he saw that he had a guess.

Kakashi was sitting on the ledge of the hospital window reading his pervy book "Um Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?"

The lazy teacher looked up "Hm Naruto your back- I came while you were talking to the fox I didn't want to intrude so I thought I'd catch up on some reading while I was waiting"

Naruto looked at him and waited when the man never finished he prompted the man to continue "And you wanted to talk...because" he did a little motion with his hands.

"Hm? oh yea, I heard you're going to be joining us for a mission tomorrow so I came to check up on you"

"Hmph, I'm perfectly healthy sensei"

"That's awesome but that's not why I came to check up on you"

The blonde looked at him in confusion when realization struck he sighed out loud "Sensei I won't go back onto a depressed mode like before" his head fail forward so his bang's could cover his face.

Kakashi sighed he didn't want the blonde to feel depressed all over again "Naruto I don't th-" but before he could finish the blonde cut in "Besides if I do, I don't get special training form Ero-sennin" the blonde said with a smile on his face.

Kakashi blinked twice then his eye turned up into a u shape to show he was smiling "Very well! See you at 9am sharp" was the last thing he said before disappearing.

Looking at the spot his sensei previously occupied the blonde just shrugged, laying down he tried to get some sleep.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Walking towards the Hokage tower Naruto was dragging his feet to prolong the meeting he knew would happen with Sakura.

Coming up on Hokage Tower Naruto had half a mind to turn around but before he could keep any decision Kakashi appeared in front of him in a cloud of smoke.

"Why good morning Naruto. Funny running into you hear" his visible eye closed to show he was smiling.

'Che yea right the bastard was probably waiting in the dark somewhere watching, probably thought I'd turn hid and run away'

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei" Naruto gave him a big smile.

Following his Sensei into the tower, Kakashi knocked on the door. Hearing a faint come in, Kakashi pushed the door open.

"Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki reporting for service" Stepping into the room Naruto noticed the two other occupants in front of Tsunade's desk.

Nodding her head Tsunade began debriefing them "At the edge of the land of fire were our land meets the land of water there seems to be a...bit of disturbances. Bandits have taken over a well know travel area, many travelers, salespeople and many more travel through with their merchandise many have either been robbed, beaten, or killed from severe injuries"

She looked from each occupant in the room "I want you to go and stop them, and bring the leader back here. He's wanted for killing hundreds of people. Dismissed!" and with that they left the room.

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Neji Hyūga standing behind him. He nodded towards the older boy.

"Hello Neji, How are you?"

The boy shook his head "Still a little sore but other than that, I'm in perfect condition...How about you I heard you where...you know" he whispered.

Naruto just smiled at him "I'm fine back to a clean bill of health"

Neji smiled in return. He was about to speak until they heard faint footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking in the direction of the sound Green met Blue. Naruto swallowed and took a step forward.

"He-Hello Sakura-chan! h-how are you?" He asked try to not let his voice shake and failing. The girl looked at him and without saying a word walked past him.

Naruto felt despair take control of his heart, he knew it would come to this. Sakura hating him, he fought back a sob when he felt the tears burning the back of his eyes.

Neji placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder and sent a glare in Haruno's way.

"Don't let it bother you Naruto" with a nod of his head they headed out for their mission.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Naruto I need you to take a mission for me"

Naruto looked up from his bowl of noodles to look at the lazy genius. "A mizcion?" He said around the noodles.

The boy sighed out loud "Swallow your food first"

The blonde boy swallowed loudly "What kind of mission"

"Well you won't be taking it so to speak, but I need you to join me. It's to the land of rice" he said with dead seriousness. He looked at the blonde and waited for a reaction, when he didn't see one he continued.

"Tsunade-sama has gotten word of disappearances in that land, it's also the base for the sound ninja"

"She was iffy about letting you join, but I said I wouldn't accept without you"

Naruto stared at the lazy boy with a look of disbelief in his blue eyes "You'd let me come along Shika"

The teen nodded. Naruto turned his head back towards his bowl in deep thought. It been almost 3 months since Sasuke left the village and he didn't know what to think. If he went to the land of rice then that meant he'd run into the sound ninja base.

He wouldn't even know what to do if he even saw Sasuke...but that would have to be left if he saw the raven.

Looking back at Shikamaru he nodded his conceit "Who's going along?"

"Neji, Hinata myself and you. We leave the day after tomorrow so you should go home and begin packing, sleep and get your strength I'll see you in two days" with that the brunette left.

"Two days huh? I hope I'm back in time to meet Ero-sennin next week" Sighing he placed the money on the table for the Ramen and with a call over his shoulder left to his apartment.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wow its quit here, there's barely anyone around" Hinata whispered.

"Yea the sound Nin keep the villagers suppressed with threats to keep them from speaking about Orochimaru. It's honestly quite depressing. That leads to why we're here, sudden disappearances which we think might lead back to Orochimaru"

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Because these people had special abilities"

"You mean a kekkei genkai?"

"Yeah, one of the two had a bloodline limit that if even a piece of their Chakra enters your body, they have complete control of you. It's the ultimate body possession jutsu"

"Wow! you need super evasive skills to be able to handle him" the blonde said loudly.

"The second can make his Chakra shoot out from his body in needle size"

"Hmm they both sound dangerous but how are we to find them. If Orochimaru took them he has to have them in his hideout" Neji said.

"Yea and that is precisely why you and Hinata are here. You're to find the hideout entrance" Shikamaru explained to them.

"That's all you had to say. Byakugan! Let us begin Hinata."

"Yes of course, Byakugan! Leave this to us please"

"Yea sure"

'Sasuke are you here? Will I finally get to see you, I hope so it's be 73 days since I last saw you bastard.'

"Naruto?"

The blonde snapped his head up at the sound of his name "A-Ah, yeah shika"

The genius gave him a weird look "There doesn't seem to be anything here so we're going to split up. Hinata and you, me and Neji"

He nodded his head in agreement, raising his arm he nipped his thumb. He began making hand signs 'Summoning jutsu.'

When the smoke disappeared two small frogs appeared.

"Heya there Naruto you got some food-ow" he yelled when he got smacked over the head "Why'd you do that big brother"

"Shut up, you just ate Gamatatsu" Gamakichi said annoyed.

"I know but I'm still hungry"

Sighing loudly the oldest toad looked back at Naruto "So what'd you call us here for Naruto?"

"I'm about to explain now. Gamatatsu you go along with Shikamaru and Neji, Gamakichi you come with me. If one of us just so happens to find the entrance first we'll have gamakichi or gamatatsu release the summons, them or me should be able to feel it"

"When that happens we meet up with the others, it shouldn't be that hard to find each other with Neji and Hinata here to help. Do not enter the without the other team we go in as a team"

The blonde looked around at them. When they all nodded their heads in agreement they went their separate ways.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Hey Shikamaru. Do you think he'll be fine. I mean we are going into Orochimaru's hideout, we could run into him, what do you think will happen."

Letting out a breath he began to speak "I thought the same but all I came up with is that if it happens, we just be there for him"

Nodding in agreement the Hyūga continued to look. It was harder than he thought trying to find the entrance but what did he expect, this was Orochimaru a legendary Sannin so of course it'd be hard to find him.

He'd have it hidden behind countless barrier jutsu's, so if he was looking for the Chakra flow of the jutsu itself instead of the entrance. The Hyūga stopped in his tracks and began to search for different hidden Chakra bundles. "There behind that tree. It's faint but I see a big gathering of Chakra over there"

Running in the direction with Shikamaru close behind he came into a opening very well secluded but not a big stand out "This is it. Hey toad release the summons"

"Okay. Bye bye, I can finally get some food" was all they heard before a poof was heard.

On the other side of the forest "Hey Naruto did you feel that?" Gamakichi asked.

"Yea Gamatatsu ended the summoning, Hinata!" He called out to the girl up in the tree "They found the entrance. Do you see them from there"

Looking around she faintly saw a speck of Chakra "It might be them that way but it's too far I can't make it out, will have to get closer" she called back.

"Lets go" the blonde said jump up in the tree Hinata was in so she could lead the way. 'Just you wait Sasuke will meet soon'

"Neji and Shikamaru are up ahead" Hinata called back to Naruto.

"Took you two long enough"

"Sorry Shikamaru-san" he waved his hand in dismissal.

"We have a problem, there's a barrier up in front of the entrance but we have a plan in how to break it down"

"Were listening" the blonde said.

"Neji says the barriers flimsy"

"Flimsy in what way?" Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"It seems it's been up for quite sometime, which leads me to believe anyone rarely comes through this specific entrance. So I believe if Hinata and I use 64 palms on this barrier it might just brake."

"Mmm hmm I see where you're going with this" Naruto said Nodding his head a few times crossing his arms he turned his head to the side some "But do you think it'll really work"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot let's start Hinata"

"O-of course"

They both activated there Byakugan, getting into the 64 palms position "Ready...Go!" and they began to go at the barrier.

It wasn't until 5 minutes later when it gave way revealing a old dirty stairway.

They all stopped and stared "Okaayyy now that it's open...what do we do"

"Go in of course"

'I've come this far and I won't stop till I see Sasuke!'

'Be careful Naruto I don't like the feel this place gives off'

'I will' he answered back.

"Gamakichi you go through first" He told the toad.

"On it" he said jumping from off the blonde's shoulder.

They began to descend the stairs walking cautiously through the entrance.

When they made it safely down the hall they ran into a hall with three doors "I guess this is where we split up" Naruto said.

"Yea. So I'll take the one on the right" The male Hyūga informed.

"Hinata and I will take the one on the left " Shikamaru drawled.

"That leaves the middle for me, come on gamakichi" Naruto said punching his fist into his hand.

Saying that they all went in there own direction.

"Good luck" they called out to each other.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

With Neji

Walking down a dimly lit hallway Neji scanned the area with his pale eyes.

He noticed a door up ahead, walking towards it with caution he slowly pushed the door open. Stepping in he noticed a bed cot, night table with a oil lamp and books on the floor by the bed.

Stepping further into the room he bent down to pick up a book reading the title careful. Just when he was about to open the book the door slammed shut behind him. Spinning around quickly Neji came face to face with a pale man with purple hair. (1)

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room" came the deep voice.

"Wait I don't care, you won't be alive long enough to tell me" he shouted jumping towards the Hyūga.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

With Shikamaru and Hinata

"Do you see anything Hinata"

"No nothing but there is a door a few yards ahead"

"Hmm well then let's go check it out"

Walking into a big open room with pillars all through it Shikamaru spotted the door on the other side "There's the door let's go"

Turning the knob the door opened. They walked into a office slash laboratory a desk littered with journals and papers and three big tubes with green goo in them by the wall.

"Is t-this his o-office, what do we do"

"Look for any information you can get your hands on" was all he said before going through journals and papers.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

With Neji

You could hear the constant clack of metal clashing.

"Hmm I'm surprised you lasted this long pretty boy" clack

"Yes I'm surprised as well. Surprised that you're showing any skill" clank

A growl could be heard from the older "Shut up"

'Hm anger makes him lose focus' Neji thought

"What can't handle the truth. You're weak that's why Orochimaru put you in this abandoned part of the hideout"

"NO! I AM OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S FAVORITE HE WOULD NEVER TREAT ME LIKE SECOND RATE TRASH!"

'Almost'

"Are you sure about that, oh that's right since you're all the way down here you probably don't know. He has a new favorite, someone he was desperate to get his hands on." Neji taunted

"Lies!"

"Truth! and you wanna know who he is. Sasuke Uchiha"

The man stopped in his tracks and Neji took that opportunity to move in for a quick attack but before he could hit the boy, he disappeared.

"What the-" the Hyūga tried to turn around but his body wouldn't move 'What, my body...it...it's paralyzed'

"Hmph you finally noticed have you. Sheesh! it took a minute but it seems to finally have set in. My jutsu" the sneered.

"You, You're one of the people where looking for"

"Ding, Ding, Ding 200 hundred points awarded to the paralyzed pretty boy!"

"Stop it my names Neji not pretty boy"

The boy chuckled "Well Neji any last words before I cut that pretty little head off your shoulders"

"No I don't think he does, but I do"

"Who ar-" before he could finish he was knocked unconscious.

"No way your"

"No time for that now, let's hurry up and find the others"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

With Naruto

"It's so dark down here I can barely see anything. Hey gamakichi you see anything up there?"

"Yea there's this faint light up ahead"

"Well lead the way my amphibian friend" the passage was so dark naruto couldn't tell how big or long the hallway was all he could hear was the sound of gamakichi hops. Keeping a hand on the wall he used his ears to lead him until he saw a faint light.

Stepping through the open door Naruto found himself in a training hall. It was light coming from fire torches.

"Hello... anyone here?"

"Yea like someone's really gonna call out to you Naruto"

"Well it doesn't h-" his body froze. He could feel someone behind him and it was confirmed when he felt hot breath ghost across the back of his neck.

"Naruto" was all that was said and his heart clenched tightly.

"Sas-Sasuke!?" he said turning around and hugging the Uchiha with all his might.

"Oh my God! SASUKE!" he cried hiding his face in the boys shoulder.

"What are you doing here Naruto"

When he finally calmed down he was finally able to answer his boyfriend "We were looking for some missing people when we found the entrance to this hideout"

"I was secretly hopeing to find you. I've missed you so much, when are you coming home Sasuke" the blonde ask but as the minutes went past he received no answer.

"Sasuke?" He called, again he got no answer.

Moving his head to look up at his boyfriend he could see a cold look in the eyes staring back at him. A look he never thought he'd see from Sasuke.

Once he started to calm down he noticed a few thing's. 1) Sasuke's Chakra felt different. 2) Sasuke felt different and 3) Sasuke wasn't hugging him back.

"Sasuke...what's wrong?"

"Why are you here Naruto"

When those words came out he felt a chill run over his spine. Stepping away from the Uchiha, Naruto put a good 5 feet between them "Aren't you happy to see me Sasuke?"

"No" Naruto flinched "I can't say I am Naruto"

"Buy wh-"

"Oh shut up your annoying"

Naruto cringed at that with complete utter shock on his face.

"You asked me when I was coming home? What home that village stopped being my home the moment I left, the moment I started learning more and gaining more power than that worthless village could ever teach me" he shouted.

"But what about me Sasuke? I'm there I'm your home" he said sadly.

"Hn. You're no longer nothing to me but a burden" and that hurt Naruto. He dropped to his knees with with a pained look on his face.

Sasuke took that moment to walk towards the smaller boy "And you wanna know another thing Na-ru-to. You're weak you're nothing but a burden to me. The only reason I didn't leave that village sooner was because of you, you kept me from gaining power your worthless I don't know how I ever loved you"

Naruto sat there in complete shock tears running down his face and heart clenching in complete pain.

'Grr Naruto don't just sit here listening to this get up, get up and prove him wrong you're not worthless, prove that to him. Naruto!'

'Worthless, a burden, annoying what have I ever done to be called these names to feel this way, what have I ever done to anybody' the blonde sobbed causing the tears to fall faster.

Seeing the broken look on the boys face Sasuke gave a sadistic smirk "You'll never be more than a Demon"

If what Sasuke said before hadn't broken him into thousands of pieces than those words sure did.

"I wonder just how much power will I gain from getting rid of the bond I have with the little Demon boy" Sasuke said gathering Chakra into his hand to form a Chidori.

He was about to stab Naruto with it when he heard faint mumbling "What was that?" He asked.

"I said you're a bluebird with wings that could take you so high into the sky, to have the freedom to fly but why little blue bird must you decide to stay grounded trapped in cage of anger and revenge,knowing very well you will die" (2)

Growling out his anger Sasuke swung his hand forward "Do it kid and I promise that'll be the last breath you take"

Stopping when he felt the edge of a kunai poking into his head he let his jutsu go.

"Hm well if it isn't the great Jiraiya" they looked to the sound of the new voice in the room.

"Orochimaru"

"I'd appreciate if you'd move that Kunai away from Sasuke-kun's head Jiraiya"

"Why of course, just as soon as he backs away from Naruto" with that said the Uchiha slowly got up and walked towards Orochimaru.

"Hm what is it about that worthless brat Jiraiya that has you so fascinated, is it because he reminds you of him. Well get this he'll never be on the same level as he was. Lets go Sasuke-kun" he said turning to leave.

"Your Orochimaru he won't be on the same level as him. He'll be better"

The snake man turned his head to look at his old friend then to the broken boy on the floor. He laughed evilly.

"I can't wait to see that" and with that they left.

Jiraiya waited for a minute before turning and walking towards Naruto sighing to himself he scoped the boy up into his arm's "Great Naruto how bad did he break you this time around" he said looking at the dim blue pupil less eyes.

"Over here Jiraiya" Kakashi called out.

"Kakashi I see you found the others"

"Yea even have a friend to tag along. What about him" he said looking at Naruto.

Jiraiya just shook his head and Kakashi sighed.

'Why do you do this to him Sasuke?'

"Um we found these papers and notes in Orochimaru's office something on body transfer and a group named Akatsuki" Shikamaru said when he noticed Jiraiya stiffen.

"Good work kid. Hand them over and I'll go over them with the Hokage"

"Is Na-Naruto going to be ok-okay?" Hinata asked.

Letting out a breath "I don't know kid, I don't know"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(1) Are there Naruto characters with purple hair if not mine's the first yayy.

(2)I haven't done a poem in so long but I want to have one in every chap from now on but if it's no good let me know I don't wanna torture you guys.

Phew okay didn't think I'd make it what do you think was it good gosh I hope so well until next time please review.

Oh and if you didn't read the top thinking about doing a NaruSasu let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone it's The Unapologetic I know you were all hoping this was a chapter. I'm sorry I regret to inform you that it is not I tend to be honest when I'm on here and that's not going to stop me.

First no I am not giving up on writing I promise that I am not but things have been going a little bit hmm troublesome if you ask, mom has been sick that's a major hold on everything there, I'm going through a stage of depression but I'm trying to pull through without meds heard it only makes it worst and I have been having a problem writing any SasuNaru stories I've been leaning towards more NaruSasu I like them both but it's like everytime I write something it always has it with Naruto semester Sasuke uke.

I'm hoping to actually start writing again by December or January, I hope that everyone is still interested by then I apologize that I have started stories without finishing them.

Also I might have someone come in and write with me, maybe idk I'm kinda selfish with my stories when I right but I'm not that stubborn to emit when I need help.

Until then everyone please take care and enjoy the holidays coming up special occasions AND IF ANYONE KNOWS ANY REALLY GOOD SASUNARU STORIES TO HELP ME GET BACK INTO THIS PAIR MORE PLEASE COMMENT THE AUTHOR OR STORY NO ANGST PLEASE AND I'M FINE WITH MPREG AS WELL PLEASE AND THANK YOU

Sincerely,

The Unapologetic


End file.
